Soluço
by Dressa
Summary: [Continuação de Enxaqueca e Rinite Alérgica] “Vai me dizer que você nunca teve uma crise de soluço? HIC Você não é tão diferente assim HIC Remus. Nada de HIC prender a respiração ou HIC ficar de cabeça pra baixo ou HIC levar um susto?”


**Soluço**

**Continuação R/PO de "Enxaqueca" e "Rinite Alérgica"**

**Resumo:** "Vai me dizer que você nunca teve uma crise de soluço? _(HIC)_ Você não é tão diferente assim _(HIC)_ Remus. Nada de _(HIC)_ prender a respiração ou _(HIC)_ ficar de cabeça pra baixo ou _(HIC)_ levar um susto?"

**Disclaimer:** Só a Mary me pertence. Minha personagem preciosa haa. Mas o resto, inclusive Remus John Hurt Angel, é da JK. (olhar maligno)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- NAMORANDO? Como assim NAMORANDO?

- Oras, namorando, Mary. – respondeu Marlene, dando de ombros e escondendo o sorriso.

- Mas... o Black? _Sirius Black_?

- É, Mary! Qual o problema afinal? E qual é a graça, Lily?

A garota parou de rir escondida detrás da cortina de cabelos ruivos e falou:

- Agora você sabe o que eu passei quando te contei que estava namorando o James.

- Não, calma aí, Lily, eu ainda estou me acostumando. Não precisa soltar a bomba de novo. – disse a Corvinal dos espessos e lisos cabelos negros. – Lily e James. Lene e Sirius. Céus. _(HIC)_ Olha só. Fiquei com _(HIC)_ soluço.

- Você é sensível demais, Mary. – comentou Marlene.

- Bom, meninas, tenho que abandoná-las. Tenho que encontrar meu _namorado_. – disse Lily, despedindo-se.

- Hey, Lil! _(HIC)_ Espera! Eu tenho que _(HIC)_ te dar um _(HIC)_... – tentou Mary, mas a ruiva já estava longe. -... recado. Sobrou pra mim. _(HIC)_ De novo. Quero dizer... – apontou para Sirius aproximando-se. – _(HIC)_ Sobrei.

Mary levantou-se e caminhou pelo corredor entre as mesas das Casas.

- E agora? _(HIC)_ – murmurava entre soluços. – Quem irá me salvar?

- Oi, Mary.

A jovem virou-se ao reconhecer a voz de Lupin, ou simplesmente Remus, o maroto menos maroto. Sorriu ao ver o tímido Monitor-Chefe. Espera. _Monitor-Chefe_?

- REMUS!

Ela pulou rindo feliz no pescoço de Remus, cada vez mais vermelho. Ao perceber o embaraço dele, a prima Corvinal de Marlene soltou-o, envergonhada.

- Desculpe.

Ele nada respondeu e ela continuou:

- Remus, você é minha salvação. Pode me fazer um IMENSO favor?

- Claro, do que precisa? – ainda sem graça, Remus encarava o chão, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Você soube da minha briga com a Faris, não soube?

- Fui eu que separei vocês duas, lembra? E eu que tive que consolar a garota, pelo olho roxo que você deixou nela. Apesar de nós já termos terminado o namoro, ela ainda é minha amiga. Além do que, toda Hogwarts soube, Mary. Apesar de eu ainda não ter entendido nada, você não é de brigar.

- Só se pisarem no meu calo.

- E qual seria seu calo?

Mary ficou rubra.

- Remus, é melhor eu dizer antes que seja tarde: você pode me vigiar hoje na detenção? Lily nem me deixou terminar e não quero apelar pro Malfoy. McGonnagall disse que só com um monitor hoje ou com ela no fim de semana de Hogsmeade. Por favor, Remus. – pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros. Mary pulou de felicidade e deu um beijo atrevido na bochecha de Remus.

- Ai, eu te amo! Sala de Troféus, em uma hora. – e saiu correndo, indo avisar McGonnagall, mas parou no meio do caminho quando percebeu algo.

- Meu soluço... passou...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus chegara no horário marcado por Mary na Sala de Troféus, mas ela já estava lá, começando a polir uma Taça de Quadribol. Ela o viu pelo reflexo e quase soltou a mais nova conquista de James, depois de Lily.

Mary sempre via Remus, pelo menos fisicamente, como um anjo maltratado. Mas aquela imagem estava ao menos um pouco mudada naquele instante; ele parecia sempre cansado, mas o banho revigorante que tomara animou seu rosto arranhado. Os cachos castanhos começavam a formar-se e os olhos avelã encaravam a Corvinal, que assim como ele, estava mais do que vermelha.

- _(HIC)_!

O soluço de Mary voltara com a visão de Remus e agora ela realmente deixou a Taça cair.

- James vai te matar por isso – comentou Remus, sorrindo.

- Eu estou _(HIC)_ pouco me _(HIC)_ lixando para ele _(HIC)_. – retrucou Mary, voltando a limpar.

Por vezes, eles conversavam. NIEMs, planos para o futuro. Ou banalidades.

- Se você _(HIC)_ contar isso para um dos seus _(HIC)_ amigos, você será _(HIC)_ um maroto _(HIC) _morto, Remus John Lupin. – avisou Mary, perigosamente.

- Contar o quê? Que você vomitou com um porre de _cerveja amanteigada_ ou com um _feijãozinho de mamão_? – e tornou a embriagá-la com sua risada. – _HIC_! – acrescentou divertido.

- Os dois! Heey! _(HIC)_ Não zomba do meu _(HIC)_ soluço! Vai me dizer que você nunca teve uma crise de soluço? _(HIC)_ Você não é tão diferente assim _(HIC)_ Remus. Nada de _(HIC)_ prender a respiração ou _(HIC)_ ficar de cabeça pra baixo ou _(HIC)_ levar um susto?

- Só quando era um garotinho de sete anos.

- Pois eu tenho até os dezessete. _(HIC)_ Eu cansei! Remus! Me dá a _(HIC)_ garrafa d'água!

- Pra quê?

- Você vai _(HIC)_ ver!

Ele passou a garrafa d'água e ela tomou bruscamente a varinha dele. Virou-se e murmurou algo que Remus não escutou e uma luz azul brilhou na escada. Espantado, o Monitor pegou sua varinha de volta e conjurou um copinho para ela, que o entornou cheio. Sem engolir e sinalizando para que ele esperasse, ela subiu na escada presa à estante e, surpreendendo Remus, segurou-se fortemente no apoio da escada e elevou as pernas, prendendo-as num degrau e ficando assim de ponta-cabeça.

- MARY!

Remus levantou-se bruscamente e correu até a garota virada de cabeça para baixo, que graças ao feitiço que lançara ou simplesmente por um milagre, mantinha-se presa e não engolindo a água, aparentemente prendendo a respiração.

- Você é maluca? _Você está bem_?

Ela acenou afirmativamente, mas parou de súbito quando seu nariz tocou o de Remus. Ela engoliu fortemente, a água passando pela sua garganta, respirando ofegante e assustada. Estática e segurando-se firme ela estava, estática e segurando-se firme ela ficou, mesmo sentindo os lábios com gosto de chocolate meio-amargo do maroto sobre os seus próprios, as mãos de Remus tocando suas bochechas escaldantes.

- Afaste-se – pediu Mary, sem ar, soltando as pernas e deixando-se cair graciosamente, ficando assim de costas para um assustado Remus, que logo sentou-se no chão com ela.

- Obrigada, papai, pelo treinamento trouxa. Obrigada, professor Jouive, pelo feitiço extremamente útil. – ofegou ela, cansada.

- Seu soluço passou – comentou Remus.

- Mas é claro! Eu prendi a respiração tomando água de cabeça pra baixo levando um susto com um beijo do garoto mais lindo que eu já vi! O que você queria? Eu tenho crédito pros próximos soluços!

O ruído de passos próximos assustou-os e rapidamente formou-se a cena "Monitor-Chefe exemplar vistoriando detenção de aluna", quefoi aprovada por Filch, que logo foi embora depois de conferir que estava tudo bem.

- _(HIC)_!

Os dois encararam-se. O soluço de Mary havia recomeçado.

- Posso _(HIC)_ usar meus _(HIC)_ créditos agora _(HIC)_?

**FIM**

**04/01/2006 – 09/01/2006 (00:06)**

**N/A: E a Trilogia Marota chega ao fim! Essa foi a short mais difícil, porém muito divertida e que eu AMEI fazer. Espero que tenham gostado! Meu MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram "Enxaqueca" e "Rinite Alérgica", vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz com o MSN apitando e-mails novos! Mas não se esqueçam de deixar review pra essa também! XD**

**Beijosss**

**DD**

**P.S.: Qualquer semelhança do beijo R/M com o beijo Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, em Homem-Aranha, o filme, é mera coincidência mesmo! O beijo já era assim, mas na versão manuscrita que eu fui perceber a semelhança!**


End file.
